33rd Foot of Lordaeron (guild)
Oath of Duty "As a member of the Thirty-Third Foot, I solemnly swear my life to serve the Grand Alliance in the name of Lordaeron and its last true king, King Terenas Menethil, and to High King Anduin Wyrnn of Stormwind" Brief History The 33rd was founded in March of 590 K.C. (record of initial commander lost) and served the Menethil Line faithfully until the fall of Dalaran, when it's members were transferred to the Army of Stormwind. The Regiment was recently reinstated in the service of the Grand Alliance Army under the command of Sanalellah Barrancas. Battles the 33rd participated in. Second War * Siege of Capital City * Liberation of Khaz Modan * Siege of Blackrock Spire Third War * 1st Battle for Andorhal * 1st Battle of Dalaran * Various other skirmishes during the Third War between the 1st Battle of Andorhal and the 1st Battle of Dalaran. Status No longer officially a Lordaerean Army Regiment, the 33rd is considered a reserve auxiliary force in Stormwind's armed force. Duties and expectations As members of the Army of the Grand Alliance, you are expected to uphold the honor and integrity of the army and the regiment. When in peacetime, you are expected to assist the local authorities in enforcing the laws of the land, no matter if it is in Kalimdor or the Eastern Kingdoms. For example, when in the realm of Stormwind, you are to assist the local organizations, such as the Stormwind City Guard, Stormwind Law Department, and the Stormwind Guard. During times of war, you are to follow orders in the field to the fullest extent of your abilities. You may only push back on the order given if: The order is unclear in its objective, OR the order would end in massive casualties/total obliteration of the unit(s) involved. Peacetime Law Enforcement Duties As members of the military in service to the Alliance, you do have the authority to make arrests. However, the arresting offence MUST be clear, and you must witness the offense, OR have 3 or more witnesses stating the claim. It is recommended to have a member of local law enforcement to be on scene to prevent possible mishaps and to support the arrest. Refer to the Laws of Stormwind for the complete laws in most of the Eastern Kingdoms(human) (http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Laws_of_Stormwind) Law Enforcement Training will be conducted (upon request of Lieutenant or above) by either The Stormwind City Guard, Stromwind Law Department, or the Stormwind Guard. during peacetime, such training is required for assisting local law enforcement agencies. FULL TRAINING is preferred, but the basics are enough. We are military first, law enforcement second. War Duties and expectations You are expected to move with other regiments while on campaign. All personal must be ready to make force marches when needed. Weapons and armor must be constantly checked after by the Quarter Master of the Regiment and his/her assistants. When a field officer higher in rank than the Commander of the Regiment at any time is present, unless stated otherwise, their orders supersede the commanding officer of the regiment at that time. You may question orders that are unclear OR possibly could lead to massive casualties in proportion to the unit that the order was given to. Ranks *Note* Sergeant Majors and above are not secure positions. Senior Ranks Commander- Light Matron Sanalellah Barrancas. Lieutenant Commander- Commanders of the Corps, ambassadors for the Regiment. See below for officers. Lieutenant- Second-in-Command of the Corps, responsible for keeping their respective Corpsmen in line during campaigns and peacetime. All members of the Guard Corps are carry the rank of Lieutenant by default, for they have been hand selected and are trusted. Lower Ranks Sergeant Major- Leaders of the Sub-corps (if applicable) and internal "military police" of the Regiment. Required to go under partial law enforcement training during peacetime (To serve as a refresher) Sergeant- Organizes the squads and platoons within the corps, leads patrols (when available) during both peacetime and war. Corporal- Patrolling officers in peacetime, assists in maintaining order in the ranks in both peacetime and wartime. Private First Class- Better trained than privates, proven to be reliable. Assist the Privates in staying in line during combat and during Law Enforcement Patrols. Private- Enlisted from the populace who have received training, less experienced/trained than the rest of the regiment. Required (unless otherwise stated by the Commander or a Lieutenant Commander of the regiment) to undertake both military AND partial Law Enforcement Training. Recruit- Recruited from the populace, untrained members. Must speak to an officer for first training and issuing of equipment. Additional Ranks Quartermaster- Charged with upkeep of own Corps and making sure everyone is in the correct uniform for their corps (outside of the auxiliaries/attachés). Attaché/Auxiliary- Representatives from other Military Organizations/Special Forces (for example, a member of the SWCG is considered an attaché while an Illidari would be a special forces auxiliary). Internal Sub Corps *Note* The Corps are based roughly off late 18th century to early 19th century regiment doctrine (With minor adjustments to match the time period(s) represented in Warcraft). Also, members (outside of auxiliaries) can be members of two of the three corps. Officers of each corps is part of the internal Officer Corps. *Note* There will be unofficial corps as well, such as medical. Ask the Commander for more information. Light Infantry Corps You are the scouts and skirmishers of the Regiment. You are more independent than the other Corps, however you are held in a high amount of responsibility and trust in information. You do not have a standard uniform as well, for you must be able to change it to match the terrain while on campaign. Weapons allowed: Rifles, Bows and Arrows, Short Swords, Daggers, Small Axes. Companions allowed: Birds of Prey, Canines, Cat-like Creatures. Classes allowed: Rogues, Hunters, Monks, Druids. Regular Infantry Corps You are the core of the regiment. Roles depend on personal preference, there is three different types of regulars. The entire Corps is under the command of Master Sergeant Mengersh Barrancas. Sword Infantry You are the infantry that get into the thick of battle with other infantry units. During peacetime, outside of officers, you are the chief law enforcement officers of the 33rd. Classes allowed: Paladins, Warriors, Death Knights. Spear Infantry Your task is to protect the rest of the regiment from cavalry due to your long spears. During peacetime, you are essentially off-duty unless called upon for training or backup for law enforcement. Classes allowed: Paladins, Warriors, Death Knights. Rifle Infantry Your job is to fire volleys into approaching enemy units. Due to the ability to fire at range, you work with the Spear Infantry to ward off cavalry. You are exempt from the armored used by other regulars, but you must have a uniform consistent with the colors of other infantry. Classes allowed: Hunters Cavalry Corps You are the fast moving scouts and shock forces of the regiment. Light Cavalry You are to harass enemy forces and report enemy movements. You primarily use short swords, while other small weaponry is allowed upon request to the Corps officer or the Commander herself. Classes allowed: All except Demon Hunters. Armor: Light in nature, must have the Coat of Arms on, can use any color of armor. Regular/Heavy Cavalry Your job is to counterattack enemy advances and to charge enemy infantry. Depending on the job, you may be equipped with a longsword or spear. Classes allowed: Paladins, Warriors, Death Knights, Hunters (upon Request) Dragoons You are essentially mounted Rifle Infantry. You are to respond rapidly to trouble, in both war and peacetime. Same rule applies as the Riflemen. Classes allowed: Hunters Guard Corps You are elite, hand chosen from the various Corps by recommendation from the various officers. Officers are also up to be chosen by the Commander herself. There will only be 10 Guards max at any one time! You are to protect the Commander or any Senior Officer ordered by the Commander. You are also absolutely required to assist local agencies in keeping the peace when not deployed on the front lines. Auxiliary/Attaché Corps All auxiliaries are automatically placed in the corps, and are eligible to join the various corps above if they wish too. Unless called upon by the Officers or the Commander, OR join one of the Corps, auxiliaries are exempt from the expectations above. (Note: ALL Demon Hunters fall under this category) Officer Corps All Corps Commanders and their appointed sub-corps Lieutenants are members of the Officer Corps, as well as the Quartermasters. You are responsible to represent your corps and the regiment as a whole with other officers. You also preside over court martials (when applicable). Training Training is required for service to be permanent. Unless you have received training from another military and can provide proof, you must attend one session for training with either the Commander or one of the Lieutenant Commanders. There are three phases within training. (Most will apply to infantry Discipline/Formation Training The first phase is to instill discipline within oneself in order to keep the soldier on the battlefield without fleeing. You will also receive your armor, coat-at-arms, and other equipment upon completion via the Quartermaster or personal orders that match military standards. The Ranking System After drills in the line, new recruits will learn the various ranks, in order to distinguish authority between the enlisted and officers. From Field Marshal down to Sergeant, recruits will learn how to distinguish these ranks, and figure out (on the spot) who is the highest ranking Officer on the Field. Law Enforcement Duties This step is a crash course in what members of the Grand Alliance Army are and are not allowed to when placed in a realm, assisting the local Law Enforcement agencies, and following the orders of the local LEOs unless given command by a senior officer of the LEAs (see up above for the link to SW laws). Base(s) Command Center(Stormwind City, Old Town), Westbrook Garrison(Peacetime). Uniforms All members of the regiment are to wear the Coat of Arms of the Regiment with their uniform, officers are to wear a cloak that has the Regimental Colors as a way to distinguish the enlisted from the officers. NOTE: Officers of significant rank are allowed to use different individual pieces of armor to distinguish themselves from junior officers. Note: If you have the SW Armor set, you can use it as well. If you can not use the armor sets below, a uniform will be issued upon induction into the Ranks. Infantry You are required to obtain the Imperial Armor set, with the Mithril Gauntlets, either from the Quartermaster OR forge it via an order to a blacksmith. Light Infantry are required to keep several sets of armor that blends in with several different climates that might be encountered in the field. Rifle Infantry must have a white/light blue uniform to match the colors. Cavalry You are required to obtain the Imperial Helm and Mithril Armor. You are to obtain the uniform via the Quartermaster OR blacksmith order. Guard Will be determined by the Commander upon appointment. Offices/Headquarters Recruitment/Administration Office- Stockades Office Peacetime HQ- Scribe of Stormwind, near the Stockades (ceremonial); Command Center Wartime HQ- Military Quarter of Gilneas City Officers(known) Commanders/Attachés *Commander Ashley (current Commander) * Ebon Knight/Master Sergeant Mengersh Barrancas -Attaché/Auxiliary(unofficial Commander)(retired) * Light Matron Sanalellah Barrancas- Commander of the Regiment.(retired) * Commander Dagdea Lightbender- Former Commander(retired). * Commandant Gawain Sunbringer- Commandant(Retired/Deceased). Lieutenant Commanders * Master Sergeant Mengersh Barrancas (Auxiliary Commander)(retired) Lieutenants * Lieutenant John Smith(Deceased(Third War, 1st Battle for Andorhal) Sergeants * Sergeant Sarah Swiftfeather(Deceased,(Third War, 1st Battle of Dalaran)) Quartermasters * N/A Accepted Languages/Nationalities Languages * Common * Thalassian * Darnassian * Dwavish Nationalities * Kaldorei * Wildhammer/Bronzebeard * Lordaeronean * Gilnean * Stormwind * Kul Tiran * Dalaran * Strom * Quel'dorei/Ren'dorei * Sin'dorei(upon request) Applications If not done IC, you can submit an application to 33rdfootoflordaeron@gmail.com Required fields to be placed in the application: OOC: Character Name. IC: Name, age, previous experience/training (if applicable), which corps you prefer, previous rank (if applicable). Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Military Organizations Category:Stormwind Military Category:Lordaeron Army